Dont Mess With Love
by Heyaarmy1
Summary: This is mainly based around the Glee couples . Mostly based on Brittana, Klaine and Tike . Other couples will appear later . Brittany and Kurt may have to prove just how far the are willing to go to protect their other half . Give it a Chance summary's not great
1. Secret sharing

Don't Mess With Love 

Santana and Brittany walked towards the table, they were greeted by there four smiling friends before they slowly took their seats next to each other.

"There you guys are, we thought something had happened to you" said a very scared but happy Blaine.

"Don't be silly Blaine, what do you possible think could happen to us while I'm around" Santana answered back with a slight chuckle.

"god I don't know kidnapped or murdered or even ….. " Blaine began to run down his list before he could finish a soft hand was pressed against his check and turned his head round.

" sweetie you got to relax,you worry far too much" Kurt said in a soft tone while running his thumb across Blaine's check.

Blaine smiled at Kurt and went to protest about how he was only looking out for his friends when he was met by a pair of eyes across the table.

"right, since San and Britt and fine can we please order lunch I'm starving" complained a very hungry Mike Chang.

Tina his Girlfriend was nodding her head in agreement while rubbing Mikes arm. Across the table Brittany was whispering something into Santana's ear which caused the latina to let out a loud laugh, Tina, Mike, Kurt and Blaine were now looking directly at the couple waiting to hear what had made the Latina let out the loud laugh.

"well" all four of them said together. Santana shot back an what are you talking about look which caused Kurt to roll his eyes at her.

"come on guys what's got you to in such a giggly secret mood" questioned Tina

Santana and Brittany looked at each other before both girls burst out laughing. Around the table both couples were starting to get really annoyed as they desperately wanted to know what was so funny.

"San, Britt what the hell is so funny" Kurt asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Blaine, Mike and Tina added some ye what's so funnies to show there annoyance to.

Brittany and Santana nodded to each other before Santana spoke up. "well if you must know we were discussing what we had been doing before we came here" Santana replied trying to be as serious as she could but thinking about the memory just made her smile more.

"well care to share, we are all friends here no secrets remember" Mike asked while looking down at his menu.

"fine if you want but I don't think you really wanna hear this story" Brittany said with a goofy grin on her face.

Flashback to Brittany's House

_Brittany was sitting on her bed with Santana's body between her legs as she played with her girlfriends soft raven coloured hair. Brittany loved everything about Santana's hair from the way it fell upon her shoulders to the way it smelt like Rose garden._

"_Britt" Santana said rather softly._

"_ye babe what's up" the dancer replied removing her hands from the smaller girls hair._

"_nothings up baby, I just wanted to know what time it was cause we have to meet Klaine and Tike for lunch at 2" the Latina replied sitting up on her knees as she turned round to face her girl._

_Brittany lifted her phone from her lap and clicked a couple of buttons before replying "1"_

"_really wow so we still have some time to kill , huh Birtt-Britt" Santana said while getting up and sitting next to the taller girl on the bed._

_Brittany nodded in reply before a very familiar grin appeared on her face one Santana knew only too well. Santana's famous Lopez smirk began to take over her face but soon faded when she saw that the blonde was standing up and heading towards the mini fridge in the room. _

"_Britt what are you doing" Santana questioned with a slight hint of disappointment in her voice. Brittany could hear the hint of disappointment so quickly opened the fridge and took out some a can of whipped cream and a bottle of chocolate sauce and a bottle of strawberry sauce. She them quickly made her way over to the Latina._

_She bent down so she was face to face with Santana. She pecked her on the lips quickly before pulling back and standing back up again._

"_Sanny-bear your clothes off now" Brittany demanded, getting a very wide smile from her gorges girlfriend. Brittany knew that Santana loved her demanding side it was a total turn on for the Latina._

"_Baby B, one don't do that to me you know that turns me on and two what are we going to be doing" Santana said while half smiling and razing her eyebrow._

"_well I thought since we done what you wanted last time, it was my turn and I wanna lick the nice sweet things off your smoking body babe , but I totally understand if you don't want to" she replied while putting her head down._

_The second she looked up she could see a very turned on Santana fighting against her body trying to rip off her clothes. After fighting with her clothes for a couple of minuets the Latina was lying flat on her back on Brittany's bed with full access to her fully exposed body. The dancer wasted no time locking her bedroom door and ripping of her clothes before joining her girl on the bed._

_The cold sauce and cream hit the Latina's soft skin causing her to gasp. Before she knew it she could feel a familiar tongue licking her stomach while the familiar white hands were running up and down her sides . Santana let out small gasps and moan while Brittany smiled because she knew she was getting to her girlfriend._

"_Britt Please"! Santana practically screamed . Brittany decided enough was enough no more teasing time for some pleasing._

End of flash back

Blaine, Kurt ,Tina and Mike sat there with their mouths hanging wide open. The table was sat in silence. Finally Kurt spoke up "wow" was all he could say.

Mike then added "Tina we need to do that please baby" to which she nodded before kissing his check.

"Kurt I know what we are doing tonight Blaine added" which caused Kurt's eyes to widen while a massive smile crept across his face.

"see I told you that we weren't in any trouble" Santana said giving her Lopez smirk as she watched each one of her friends making plans with their other half .

"well San was in trouble I wasn't" Brittany chirped in causing both couples to laugh and earning a playful slap from Santana.

The waiter finally came over to the table and the couples ordered a lunch between them. As They were waiting for their meals Brittany, Santana , Tina and Mike were all in a conversation about Glee and how since it was the summer they were gonna throw a glee club party. Kurt and Blaine were playing with each others hands, Blaine got up from the table said he was going to the bathroom before giving Kurt a quick wink earning smirks from the other four teens at the table. Kurt quickly excused himself from the table before walking quickly toward the Bathroom.


	2. Perfect match

Perfect Match

Kurt entered the bathroom while wearing a very big smile on his face. He thought to himself people are gonna think I'm stoned but o well I'm gonna go make out with my man. Suddenly Kurt was brought out of his train of thought when he was pulled into a stall. Kurt felt his back slam off the cold metal door normally he would complain but he wasn't going to ruin this moment.

"where we you I thought you weren't going to come" Blaine asked between pressing sloppy wet kisses on Kurt's face.

" honey you know I wouldn't miss this for the world I was just caught of guard, I mean we've never done anything like this" he replied before diving in and crashing his lips onto his boyfriends.

As soon as the pairs lips met they could both see fireworks going off inside their heads. Kurt began running his hand up and down Blaine's back causing Blaine to smile, then Kurt took full control and with all his might managed to throw Blaine into the door.

"mmmmm Kur… t" Blaine mumbled into his boys mouth, Kurt just pulled Blaine further and made the kiss more aggressive.

After a couple of minuets they both reluctantly pulled back for air. Kurt was panting heavily while Blaine was still in shock by Kurt's dominance , it was a side he had neven see before but he had to admit he found it hot. Blaine placed both his hands of Kurt's face before smiling and leaning forward to peck his nose.

"now K you can't tell me that wasn't one of the best make out sessions ever" Blaine said with a toothy smile.

"your right my darling it was one of the best we have ever had " he replied back.

Suddenly the bathroom door opened and Blaine and Kurt froze trying not to make a sound.

"Klaine get your asses out here now our foods here" they heard a familiar deep voice say.

With that they heard the figure leave the bathroom. They knew only too well that it was Mike, so without another word been spoken the walked hand and hand out the bathroom to the table. Once they were seated they were met by three smiling girls and a hungry Mike who was in the middle of stuffing his half of the food into his mouth.

"so Hummel , Anderson how was your steamy make out session in the mens room" Santana asked while she played with Brittany's hand .

Both Blaine and Kurt nodded there heads to which all four people at the table knew they ment it was awesome. All three couples sat and eat their meals quietly talking to their other half. After the meals were done Tina asked if anyone wanted desert. Kurt and Blaine said no and decided that they were going to go catch a movie, so they split the cost of their meal and with that bid goodbyes to their friends and walked hand and hand out off the café while Blaine nibbled on Kurt's ear.

Santana and Brittany also thought enough was enough and decided they were going to go back and watch a movie at Brittany's since her family were away.

"Tina do you and Mike wanna come back with us, I mean we normally just cuddle watch the movie and make out" Brittany said while helping Santana into her jacket

"no Britt me and Mike are gonna to back to his for some couples time" she replied with a smile

"ok, hope you guys have fun" Santana said before she and Brittany stood up and began walking out the café with Santana's arm around Brittany's shoulder and Brittany's arm around Santana's lower back and her hand in her back pocket.

Tina and Mike quickly exited the café and made their way to Mikes house, lucky for them Mike's house was like a ten minuet walk from the café. With his parents away on a romantic trip to Paris Mike had the house to himself which he loved.

Once there he wasted no time carrying his amazing girlfriend up the stairs and into the bedroom. He turned on his ipod docken station and let Michael Jackson's PYT play. He and Tina began dancing around the room while playing their favourite game strip the clothes of your dance partner. They thought the rules were pretty simple and both were very quick and good at the game.

After laughing and tugging on each other clothes for a while finally both teens were lying on Mike's bed their bare skin pressed up against each others, Tina slowly began kissing up and down Mike's chest making sure she took the time to stop and lick each of his abs. He then began rolling her over so he was now on top of her their bodies moved together in a perfect sink.

"Tina" Mike whispered after they had finished their fun.

"mmm….. What is babe" she asked back before cuddling into his chest.

"I just wanna say that I really love you and I'm so lucky to be able to call you my girl" he said looking down and the small girl cuddled into his chest.

"aww Mike that's really sweet but honey I'm the lucky one" she mumbled into his chest.

"you're my Tiny T and you always will be" he said in a genital tone before kissing Tina on the head and wrapping the covers around their bodies.

With that the happy couple drifted off together.


	3. He's mine She's mine

He's Mine She's Mine

Music was blaring from inside Club Earth. Inside Blaine, Kurt, Brittany, Santana, Mike and Tina were sitting at a booth talking and laughing. This was their monthly routine they would go different teen night clubs once each mouth. A year ago they found Club Earth and loved it so they decided just to come here each month. Brittany was currently sitting biting Santana's ear, while the latina tried her hardest to listen to Kurt's boring story about Patti LaPone. Blaine was listening to his boyfriend taking in ever word he said, while Tina nodded repentantly and Mike played with her hands.

"ok Hummel enough about LaPone lets talk about something interesting" Santana interrupted.

"Babe, you need to try telling someone your bored nicely" the blond said as she kissed the latina on the cheek. "but Kurt it was a pretty lame story she added before getting up.

"well I never" Kurt said while folding his arms to show he was offended.

"sweetie, I loved your story maybe the other guys aren't into her like we are" Blaine said before kissing Kurt on the cheek.

"right lets go dance" came from the corner of the booth where a very bored Mike Chang sat.

"actually honey I need to go, I'm meeting up with Mercedes" Tina added looking apologetic

"Tina"! all five people at the table gasped trying to act offended. Truth was they new Tina had to leave early to meet Mercedes.

"ok bye Tiny T, love you call me when you get there" Mike said before kissing Tina on the lips with as much passion as he could

"I love you to Babe, I promise I'll call you as soon as I get there" she replied after they stopped kissing. She placed another quick peck on his lips and with that she waved good bye and left.

"ok who wants to dance" Brittany spoke up looking directly at her girlfriend.

"Babe, you know I love you so much but my legs still hurt" Santana said with a small smile.

"why do your legs hurt San" Kurt said looking confused.

"lets just say you can blame my beautiful girlfriend for her work in the bed room" Santana said trying not to laugh.

"hey it's not my fault your not as flexible as me" Brittany said defensively with a cheesy smile.

"whatever" the latina said rolling her eyes before she pulled the dancer in for a kiss.

"mmmm… San" Brittany mumbled into Santana's mouth when their toughs met.

"hello, PDA alert, PDA alert" Blaine repeated until the two girls finally pulled back.

"I swear Anderson I'll get you back for that" Santana said looking a little unhappy that her and Brittany's little make out got interrupted.

"can't wait Lopez" Blaine said back with a smile.

"Baby, you know we can continue that later right" Brittany added before capturing Santana's lips in hers once again. After a couple of minutes she pulled back and her and Mike headed towards the dance floor.

Brittany and Mike were tearing it up on the floor. They had a crowd around them in seconds when they starting dancing together. Mike picked the blond up and she back flipped over his head, they decided to change they music to jazz and currently were dancing to Lady Is A Tramp. Back at the table Santana, Kurt and Blaine were discussing the glee club summer party that would be happening in a few weeks.

"do you guys think Quinn and Rachel will be cool with Finn and his new girlfriend" Blaine asked while stroking Kurt's arm.

" ye , sweetie they should be. I know Quinn, Finn and Rachel have a lot of history but its in the past" Kurt replied before getting up and going to the bathroom.

"I'm sure they will be fine" Santana quickly added trying to stop herself from smiling.

Her and Brittany were the only people that knew Quinn and Rachel were together, well apart from their parents. Santana decided the best way to hide her smile would be to get up and go to the dance floor.

"Anderson I'm off to go find my Britt-Britt" the latina said before getting up and heading to the dance floor.

As Kurt was still at the bathroom Blaine was currently sitting by his self. Blaine was deep in thought about what he and Kurt would do tomorrow. He was brought back to reality when he felt someone tap his arm. He turned around and was met by a tall muscular teen with dark brown hair and tanned skin.

"hello" the stranger said with a smile.

"erm, hi" Blaine replied looking a little worried.

"I'm Chirs, I just seen you sitting here so thought I would say hello" the tanned boy said while looking rather shy.

"o, I'm Blaine, nice to meet you". he said while holding his hand out for Chris to shake.

Chris shook his hand before asking Blaine why he was by himself. Blaine began to explain but was cut off when Chris asked him about his shrit.

"wow, where did you get that Patti LePone top its amazing" Chris asked while staring at Blaine's chest.

"my boyfriend Kurt got it for me" he replied back while a huge smile across his face with the thought of his boyfriend.

Just then Kurt appeared and was looking directly at Chris with a confused look on his face.

"hey sweetie" Kurt said before sitting next to Blaine and pressing a kiss on his face.

"hey honey" he replied back before he grabbed Kurt's hand.

"don't mean to be rude but who the hell are you and why are you at our booth"? Kurt asked while shooting daggers at Chris.

"honey I'm sorry how rude of me , this is Chris and he seen me sitting alone and came to say hi" Blaine replied not even noticing his boyfriend sending daggers to the boy across the table.

"nice to meet you , I'm guessing your Blaine's boy Kurt " Chris said putting on his best fake smile.

"why yes , I am Blaine's boy how nice of you to notice" he answered back with a sarcastic tone.

"anyway, I best be off, Blaine before I go can I have your number"? the dark brown haired boy asked.

"ye totally" Blaine answered quickly before he swapped his phone with Chris.

After they swapped phone back Chirs said goodbye then began walking away. Kurt excused himself for a moment before heading after Chris. He soon caught up with him. He taped the muscular teen on the shoulder and waited for him to turn around.

"can I help you Kurt" Chris asked before he even turned around.

"yes, I want you to know I can read you like a book and you are crushing on my guy" he replied back with a fake smile.

"wow your good, but I know I cant have him cause he's with you don't know why. I mean look at you, you call yourself a guy" Chris hissed back.

"listen, you creepy ass hole, Blaine is mine and always will be so don't bother calling him" Kurt snapped back.

"look Kurt face it, I'm Blaine's friend for now. I plan on changing that soon but until I get rid of you I'm stuck in the friend zone".

"you will never have him so back off" Kurt hissed back before walking off.

While Kurt fought his battle, Santana and Brittany were dancing to If I Cant Have You. Mike had left after Santana had approached them.

"I love you so much Baby B" Santana whispered into the blonds ear.

"I love you so much too Sanny-Bear" she whispered back into the latina's ear.

They girls continued dancing until Brittany decided she was going to go check her phone. She told Santana she would be right back. So Santana stood on the dance floor waiting on Brittany alone until she felt someone tap her back. The latina turned around hoping she would be met with ocean blue eyes only to be disappointed. Instead of Brittany she was met by a short haired blond around the same height as her.

"hi, your hot wanna dance" the stranger asked.

"erm.. I have a girlfriend but thanks" she replied back.

"o, sorry I'm to forward" the short blonde said looking at her feet.

"it's ok I guess Santana said before the stranger gave a small smile and walked off.

Brittany was heading back over to the dance floor to go find her girlfriend but was stopped when she banged into a all to familiar face.

"Katie, who's girl you been hitting on now" she questioned while sending the girl daggers.

"funny, you should ask that Brittany. I was actually hitting on the hot latina on the dance floor and she has a girlfriend" Katie replied back sending daggers back to Brittany.

Brittany and Katie were enemies they hated each others guts. The were rivals in everything. Dancing, gymnastics, running and many other things. Katie and Brittany had never seen eye to eye but Katie was known for being a girlfriend stealer and no way was she getting away with hitting on her girlfriend Brittany thought to herself.

"you were hitting on my girlfriend you stupid bitch" Brittany said through her gritted teeth.

"o your girlfriend " the smaller Blonde questioned back.

"yes my girlfriend do you need me to spell it for you" Brittany shot back.

"no, I just cant believe a freak like you has a girl like that" she said with a smile.

"I'm not a freak you're the freak that hits on everyone's girlfriends just to annoy them Katie. You need to grow up and stay the hell away from Santana or I will ends you got it" Brittany said as she leaned forward so she was practically face to face with Katie.

"Brittany, when will you learn I always get what I want and what I want is Santana so I wont stop till I get her" Katie replied back with a smug smile.

"well she's one thing you will never have so if I were you, I would go back to targeting other girls girlfriends or I will put you in a hospital bed Katie" Brittany said her voice shaking with anger.

"don't make me laugh you stupid cow, now I need to go but remember this one thing I will get Santana. If it's the last thing I do. Now that I know you're her girlfriend I wont stop till I get her from you a watch to crumble like the worthless piece of crap you are Brittany" Katie replied before walking off.

After her Katie encounter Brittany ran to find Santana. She found the latina bopping her head to the music on the same spot she left her 10 minuets ago. She couldn't help but smile at how cute her girlfriend was but quickly ran and grabbed her hand pulling her back to the booth.

"Babe what's wrong" the smaller girl asked looking really concerned.

"nothing baby I just think it's time we went home don't you" she replied while trying to cover up her anger with a fake smile.

"ok, Baby B if you wanna go we can go. I think we will have much more fun in my room anyway" Santana said while smiling at Brittany.

Brittany smiled back when she thought about the true meaning of the latina's words.

"I love you Tanna" she said while kissing Santana on the top of the head.

"I love you too Babe" Santana said while she and Brittany stood up.

"Kurt, Blaine are you guys coming" Brittany questioned the two boys.

"yes" Kurt replied right after the last word left Brittany's mouth

"if it's ok with you sweetie" he added while smiling at Blaine.

"sure if you want honey" Blaine said while he got up and offered his hand to Kurt.

With that both couples made there way out of the club. Santana and Blaine had both had an amazing night and were both in a great mood. While Brittany and Kurt had just had the worst nights of their lives. But neither wanted to say anything, instead the shot each other the we need to talk I have a big problem look .


	4. Unicorns Unite

**Unicorns unite**

Brittany and Kurt were in Brittany's bedroom. Kurt had came round at twelve as he knew Santana would have spent the night at Brittany's and he definitely did not want to be walking in on their sexy time and or their make out sessions, besides he got caught up in Blaine's bedroom earlier. Both Brittany and Kurt had made sure they told their other half that today was a unicorn day which meant Brittany and Kurt together only, nobody was allowed to interrupted unless there was a crisis.

"ok, Britt you wanna tell me first or shall I tell you? I mean the looks we gave each other last night means serious business." Kurt asked while fixing his hair

"Kurt , you go first cause mine has a lot to it so it's gonna take a while to explain" Brittany replied while adding more pictures of her and Santana to their Brittana book.

Nobody really knew what the Brittana book was. Both girls mentioned it but would never give any hints to what it was, they kept it privet and only looked at it by themselves or with each other. Brittany was lost in thought about all the memories she and Santana had in this book. She was so lost in thought when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Britt!, Britt!, BRITTANY!". Kurt screamed like a five year old when they don't get something they want.

"shit Kurt, you scared the shit out of me" the blonde said while trying to get her heart back to it's normal rate.

"sorry B, just this is really important and we need to talk about it" he replied with a smile.

Brittany smiled back and motioned for Kurt to begin his story but before he could Brittany's phone went off. She gave Kurt an apologetic look before grabbing her phone and checking her messages, she had a fair idea of who the text was from. Brittany's smile grew when she saw who the text was from it was her girl her beautiful girlfriend.

_From: My Sanny-Bear: Hey babe, I know you're having your unicorn time with Kurt but I really miss you and wanted to see how you're doing . Love yoooouuuu Baby B miss you xxxxxx :3_

Brittany couldn't help but smile. Her girl was so adorable she couldn't believe how lucky she was to have Santana as her girlfriend. The dancers wasted no time replying to Santana's cute text.

_To: My Sanny-Bear: Awww baby your so amazing, miss you loads to. Ye we haven't done much yet Kurt keeps fixing his hair lol. Love you to baby xxxxxx :3_

Satisfied with her text she hit send then moved her attention to Kurt who was looking directly at her. She gave him a shy smile and motioned for him to begin his story. Kurt however wanted to talk about the text Brittany just received, she let him read the text and he gave her the aww its so cute baby face before laughing. The dancer phone went off once again and she wasted no time grabbing it out of Kurt's hands.

_From: My Sanny-Bear: seriously that boy spends more time on his hair than anyone. Aww Britt can't I just come hang with you? Q is cool but I miss my girl __L Love you gorges xxxxxx :3_

The blonde once again grinned she really loved Santana and thought she was the most amazing romantic person ever, and she was all hers. Brittany read over the text again before replying.

_To: My Sanny-Bear: Haha so true :P. San you know you can't it's like unicorns rules, I wish you could so much but Kurt would freak. Miss you soooo much L Tell you what stop by with Q in an hour J Love you baby girl xxxxxx :3_

"Brittany we need to get this show on the road, stop sexting Santana and pay attention" Kurt whined

"I'm sorry Kurt, my girls very hard to ignore cause she so adorable and perfect. If things were the other way around you would be like me with Blaine" she replied back with a smug grin on her face.

"you right Britt, anyway can I start now" Kurt asked while moving to sit next to Brittany on the bed.

"sure Kurt, right so let me hear about the guy" the dancer said before placing her phone back on her bed.

_Kurt's POV of Club Earth_

_I was coming back from the bathroom and as I approached our booth I seen my Blaine talking to some guy in the booth. I was pretty mad so rushed over and kissed Blaine , as always Blaine was happy to see me which I was happy about. I was going to try ignore the guy but I couldn't my curiosity got the better of me and I blurted it out. After I found out who he was and he asked Blaine for his number I was like speechless , all of a sudden he left but there was no way in hell I was letting him of easy. I told Blaine I would be right back I had to go check on something, I caught up with Chris and this is pretty much what happened . Can I help you Kurt he said to me. I sort of went right to the point and said yes, I want you to know I can read you like a book and you are crushing on my guy. He gave me a smug smile and shot back with wow your good, but I know I _cant have him cause he's with you don't know why. I mean look at you, you call yourself a guy.

_That actually made me a little upset but I didn't show it we got really into this fight and I put up a good fight saying that he was never getting Blaine and he better stay away from him. He said he was going to get him one way or the other and I said he would never have him then walked away from him. _

_End of Kurt's POV from Club Earth _

Brittany looked at Kurt with sympathy , she knew how it felt and she wanted to slap this Chirs for upsetting her best unicorn. She gave him a weak smile and rubbed his arm. Brittany quickly checked her phone were she found an ok from her girlfriend. She was pleased but knew she and Kurt didn't have much time to get through this so she quickly turned her attention back to Kurt.

"K, I'm so sorry about that. Kurt the only solution to this problem is to tell Blaine or for us to use some of our devious plans to get evidence but that's only if Blaine doesn't believe you" the dancer said while rubbing Kurt's arm.

"Britt you're right ok ,that what I'm going to do is talk to Blaine but if it doesn't work its time for us unicorns to get evil. Now I think you should let me in on your half of last night" he said looking Brittany right in the eyes.

Brittany smiled and nodded her head she knew she had to make this as fast as possible because she had no idea how long she has left until Santana and Quinn showed up.

_Brittany's POV in Club Earth_

_So I was coming back from the booth as you know cause I went to check my phone, on the way back to the dance floor I banged into Katie AKA (the girlfriend stealer and my enemy). I sent her a glare and asked who's girlfriend she had been hitting on now, she told me who it was and I nearly hit her it was Santana my girl my Sanny Bear. To say I was angry wasn't good enough I was livid she hit on my girl, at the same time I was worried cause Katie always gets a girl when she's after her. I lost it and called her a stupid bitch telling her she was hitting on my girlfriend. Katie basically laughed at me and was surprised to find out she was mine , she told me she couldn't believe a girl like that was with me and I wanted to pound the shit out of her right there. I warned her that she would never have Santana and told her if she goes anywhere near her I would put her in a hospital bed. She laughed at me again and I got even madder. Katie basically was getting ready to leave but she said that she was stopping at nothing until she gets Santana and watches me crumble like the worthless piece of crap I am. I swear if I had not been in a club I would have pounded her. Then I ran of to find Santana._

_End of Brittany's POV from Club Earth_

"shit B , Katie is a fucking loon what are you gonna do?" . You know she hates your guts it gives her all the more reason to go after something that makes you happy" Kurt said with anger showing in his voice.

"I donno, I know for sure I need to talk to Santana but it's not just as simple, Katie will stop at nothing until she makes my life a living hell."

Before Kurt could say anything else Santana and Quinn opened the door and entered Brittany's room. Brittany and Kurt both hoped Santana hadn't heard that last part. Before they could really think about it Santana went over to Brittany and kissed her on the lips quickly before pulling back and sitting beside her.

"who is Katie and what is so doing to you B" the latina asked she was worried at the mention of a girl's name she never heard before but more worried that she heard Brittany mention the girl doing something to harm her . Santana would not allow some stupid slut to hurt her girl no way.

"Shit! Santana I didn't mean for you to hear that but I need to tell you about what happened last night" the dancer said facing her girlfriend .

"Britt, your freaking me out can you just spill please baby" Santana said her voice cracked slightly and Brittany noticed right away.

"San , babe don't worry it's nothing to do with cheating before you ask but I think Kurt should go before I do" Brittany sand while taking Santana's hands in her own.

"Britt , I'll see you later. Santana listen to what she has to say it's important and I promise you nothing bad is going to be said so calm down" Kurt said before waving at the girls on the bed and giving Quinn who was standing by the door still a quick hug.

Santana motioned for Quinn to come join them on the bed before getting up and sitting on Brittany's lap. Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's waste while the latina snuggled into her. Santana and Quinn looked at Brittany and she began the story again. Once she has gotten to the end she seen Quinn's face fall into a shocked expression while Santana just looked angry.

"Britt, that horrible, that girl is a slut and sounds like a total arse" Quinn said moving over to hug her friends.

"babe why did you not tell me about this girl before anyway and why did you not mention it last night" Santana asked cuddling into Brittany more.

"Sanny I'm sorry for not telling you about last night or Katie. Right now I need to figure out what to do I love you too much to let that fucking idiot ruin it, I don't know what to do" Brittany cried .

"baby, it's ok we are going to figure it out together. That bitch would never have me anyway I'm madly in love with you Brittany, you're my one and only" Santana said then she kissed Brittany on the top of her head.

"guys I have a plan" Quinn sort of yelled making the girls jump. Both Brittany and Santana motioned for Quinn to go on. Quinn told the girls and Brittany's face lit up and she kissed Santana before grabbing Quinn and picking her up.

"Britt put Q down, it's a great plan Quinn I just hope it works" Santana says before getting up and warping her arms around Brittany's waste.

**Ok so I bet your all wondering what the plan is. I know I haven't mentioned any of it but I like the idea of you guessing. I want it to be a surprise. I know this chapter is quite long but I wanted the Brittany and Kurt chat to be one chapter. I know there was not a lot of Quinn and Santana this chapter or Blaine or even Tike but all of them will be back next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter please review .**


	5. BRINN

**Ok so I know I haven't updated in a while been busy. I've been thinking about this chapter for ages and I've been stumped for ideas. I have however decided to not bring Tike back till the next chapter. Anyway hope you enjoy ****J**

Quinn was sat in the park with Santana. The two girls were still brain storming Quinn's plan making sure nothing would back fire, although Santana loved the idea she was not thrilled it had to happen to her and Brittany. Infact she thought at first Quinn was trying to get a slap cause it was a crazy thought. Now they had just finished going over than plan for the third time and now only needed Brittany and Katie to show up.

"Q, this plan better work cause if it doesn't I will probably beat you up" Santana said emotionless giving the small blonde a glare.

Quinn laughed a little. She thought it was so funny seeing an insecure Santana, it really showed you how much the latina cared for Brittany. "calm it S. It will work remember who you're talking to, I'm the Queen of plans" the small blonde states matter of factly.

Just as Quinn stopped talking a bubbly tall blonde appeared before the girls. Right away they knew it was Brittany nobody else was ever as full of life as this girl. Brittany and Santana had a quick kiss hello but Quinn pulled them apart and scolded them going on about how they could ruin the plan. Both girls let out a defeeted sigh, they wanted this to end so they could go back to kissing whenever and where ever they wanted.

"lets get this show on the road" Quinn said pulling Santana up. The latina puffed out her lower lip and gave Brittany a look, the taller blonde had to laugh her girl had to be the cutest thing ever. She blew the latina a kiss before jogging off into the distance.

_Brittany's POV_

I can't believe I can't kiss Santana when ever I want, that's just like not a good rule. I hate Quinn for this but I love her cause I know this is going to save mine and San's relationship for the thing known as Katie. I ran down the path looking around for Blaine and Kurt but I suddenly stopped when I ran right into someone. I didn't have time to think the stranger and I went flying backwards, I let out a grunt as my arse hit the ground while the stranger let out a high pitched squeal. I knew that squeal anywhere it was Kurt.

"BRITTANY"! he screamed looking over at me sending my massive daggers. Woops it looks like he spilt coffee on himself.

"sorry my unicorn pal" I laughed, Blaine sniggered with my but stopped when Kurt shot him a glare. He then leaned in and kissed Kurt making him smile .

After we got back onto our feet I quickly gave my them both a hug before we walked over to a bench to talk over the plan.

_Santana's POV_

Great Brittany and I are know in this stupid plan until this bitch chick get owned and leaves us alone. I still don't like this plan but if it saves me and Britt I'll try my hardest to go along with it. So now me and Quinn and are walking about the park looking for a nice spot to sit. We see some small blonde chick stop right in front of us so we skid to a halt. I'm gonna guess this is Katie sorry but she looks like shit wait that's unfair to shit. She's just eww, Britt really has nothing to worry about.

"hi, Santana right? It's Katie from the club" she says in this stupid voice that's meant to sound innocent.

"yea" is all I say.

Quinn checks her phone and smiles. "San I gotta go. Meet you for lunch ok". I nod and she leaves, I know this is the beginning of the plan so I try act better.

"Santana, I was wondering if you wanted to get a drink with me from the hotdog cart" Katie asks batting her eyes at me.

"I'm sorry I have a girlfriend and I'm in a committed relationship" I reply before walking away.

_Quinn's POV_

I just left Santana with Kaite and I have to say she's one ugly mutt. Now I'm looking for Brittany, Blaine and Kurt. We need to get this amazing plan on the road. I know it's going to be so odd but it was the only way I could get it to be believably, I mean Santana would only keep it up so long Brittany I can count on. Speaking of Brittany there she is. I run over to her and I'm greeted with hugs and hellos from Kurt and Blaine.

"ok Britt. Ready to couple up" I ask. She nods and Klaine let out a laugh. "what's so funny" I question.

"just the thought of you guys having to be a couple" Blaine answers while Kurt doubles over clutching his sides. Brittany slaps his leg and shoots him a glare, he gets the messages so slowly calms down before getting all serious again.

Ok so Brittany and I decide to go for a walk threw the park together. We lock our finger together and begin walking at a slow pace threw the park. Kurt and Blaine decided to go find Santana and Katie cause god knows she's still following San. I look up and smile at my best friend and pretend girlfriend, she smiles back before coming to a halt. I shoot her a confused look and she razes her brow, I look behind myself and see Klaine and Santana sitting eating at the hotdog place while Katie lurks in the shadows. Such a stalker.

"Quinn I think we need some PDA" Brittany states. I agree and make a rash decision. "Brittany you're the best girlfriend ever" I yell hoping Katie hears, surely enough she does. The girl's staring I mean full on staring at us. Brittany grabs me and leans in giving me a passionate kiss. I kiss back in a matter of seconds, we stay like this for about 30 seconds before air becomes a major issue.

"Quinn I love you so much sweetie" Brittany says rather loud while giving my a major full on toothy smile.

"Brittany I love you soo much too" I reply while sporting the same size smile.

"Quinn honey I gotta go" Brittany says before placing a quick peck to my lips.

I wave goodbye to her and mouth my house later. She nods before making her way over to Santana.

_Brittany's POV_

I just finished my first acting thing with Quinn. Safe to say Katie bought it she couldn't stop sending us glares that made me laugh so much. Anyway I made my way over to my girl. I pulled out a chair and sat down.

"hey babe" I say in a cute voice. She smiles and kisses my cheek.

"Baby I missed you" she says jumping up from her chair and into my lap. We lock eyes and share an unnoticeable nod. I count to 3 and sure enough Katie is here.

"Brittany" she says showing the jealously in her voice.

"hey Katie you've met Santana right" I question razing a brow smirking as I did so.

"if this is you're girlfriend who was the blonde I saw you kissing 5 minuets ago" she fires back totally ignoring my question.

"who Quinn" Santana jumps in. "she's mine and Britt's best friend" my girl states showing all amusement in her voice.

"no way I seen you kiss" Katie growls.

"wait are you staking me" I ask showing all innocence in my voice. Kurt and Blaine are trying not to crack up at the pissed of yet confused expression Katie is sporting.

"No, after I threatened you and said I was stealing Santana from you-" Katie stopped after realizing what she just said . Her eyes went wide. Santana looked up and gave a black glare to her.

"YOU WHAT" she yelled looking like she would bite Katie in half at any moment.

I looked at my phone then looked up. "As much fun as this is Katie. We gotta go, my girlfriend Santana and I have plans with our best friend Quinn" I emphasize the words girlfriend and best friend and Quinn and Santana's names.

With that all of us get up and leave. Katie is stuck on the spot wearing a confused but angry look on her face.

"shit Britt that was so perfect" Santana laughs taking my hand in her own. "Such a good actress who'd of thought" Kurt teases earning a playful slap from both Blaine and Santana. "Behave Kurt" Blaine warns placing a kiss on his cheek.

**Ok I really hope you guys all enjoy this chapter. I know maybe going for NO POV to jumping between Brittany's Santana's and Quinn's is a bit confusing. If you have any questions just mail me. Hope you enjoy please review let's have some ideas **


	6. I trust you

Kurt and Blaine had just arrived at Breadsticks, they had come from the park. With the whole Brittany, Santana, Kaite thing Kurt hadn't had a chance to bring up Chris. He thought he would talk to Blaine after they got dinner with Tina and Mike. The boys found Tina sitting at their usual booth, Blaine sat to the inside across from Tina while Kurt took the outside seat. Mike came walking back over with some drinks for the four of them.

"how are you guys?, we haven't hung out in a couple of days" Tina asked while she placed a kiss on Mikes cheek after he sat back down.

"we're good thanks. How about you guys"? Blaine replied for them both.

"yeah we're good. So how was the rest of the night at the club"? Mike added. The mood at the table changed. Kurt shifted his gaze to the table, Blaine look confused as to why Kurt had went so quite.

"Blaine made and new friend. Why don't you tell them sweetie". Kurt said clearly showing that he wasn't happy with the new friendship.

"yeah, his names Chris he's so sweet and nice". Blaine said still looking confused. Kurt muttered something under his breath. "Kurt what's with you. You're acting very rude". Blaine said gaining Kurt's full attention.

"has it maybe ever entered you head that I might have a problem with Chris. Has it ever occurred to you that something you don't know about may have happened that night". Kurt said as he looked Blaine right in the eyes.

Tina and Mike sat there not really knowing what to do. They could feel there was something big about to go down. Mike cleared his throat gaining everyone's attention."maybe we should change the subject. Clearly there's stuff you guys need to work out". Tina nodded her head in agreement. Blaine shook he head,

"no, we're all friends here. If something is bothering my boyfriend I would rather find out and talk about it now". Kurt shifted his gaze from Mike back to Blaine. He ran his hands though his hair before deciding to speak.

"Chris is not as nice as he seems. He and me got into a headed argument. He's trying to work his way in so he can go out with you Blaine". Kurt was now looking at the table shaking his head. He knew he was starting to get emotional and he really didn't want to cry right now.

"Kurt, look at me". Blaine instructed. Kurt didn't move. "Kurt, I said look at me, please". This time Kurt lifted up his head so he was now looking directly at Blaine's face.

"I love you. I love you so much, why would you even feel the need to prove that, I like Chris he's a nice guy but I'm madly in love with you". Blaine took Kurt's had in his own. "I don't believe Chris would ever do something like that, but if you feel that strongly about it I'll make it clear to him next time we hang out that I belong to you". Blaine finished with a smile. Kurt's smile that had began to form on his face vanished after he heard next time we hang out.

"wait you already met up with him and even after what I just told you, you're going to meet up with him again". Kurt said anger boiling up inside of him.

Tina decided it was time to butt in. "Guys listen to yourselves you're arguing over some stupid guy you met in a club". Both boys looked embarrassed, Kurt went to talk but Tina motioned for him to be quiet. "You really need to get a grip of yourselves, Blaine you need to wake up and listen to Kurt and Kurt you need to stop being so jealous and except the fact that Blaine can hang out with people even if you don't like them".

Mike was feeling rather uncomfortable, he decided not to butt in and let Tina solve this problem. Kurt, Blaine and Tina were now sitting discussing Chris and how he made Kurt feel.

"I'm sorry Kurt, I really like hanging out with Chris but if he effects our relationship this much I'll put and end to our friendship", Blaine said as he took Kurt's hands in his own and kissed them.

"I love you Blaine. I'm sorry I'm so jealous, I trust you so I guess it's fine if you hang out with Chris". Kurt and Blaine leaned in until their lips met and they shared an I'm sorry kiss. Just as they pulled away Blaine's phone went off. He picked it up and seen he had a text from Chris.

_From Chris: Hey B, Just wanna know if you wanna come catch a movie in a hour. :)_

Blaine looked up and showed Kurt the message. "go on, I can just hang with Tina and Mike" he said. Blaine typed back a quick reply.

_To Chris: Hey C, Yeah I'd love to hang out with you. I'll meet you at your house in 5 and we can drive together. :)_

Blaine had to go. He told Kurt that he was meeting Chris at his and they're going to drive together.. Kurt and Blaine kissed goodbye before Blaine left.

"Kurt you ok". Tina asked.

"I trust Blaine I really do, I just don't trust Chris".

"I feel you bro, it's a tricky situation you're in". Mike added.

"I just donno weather to try let this bad feeling I have pass or weather it's trying to tell me something". Kurt blurted out.

"I donno Kurt, but you can't be unhappy, you need to figure out a way to go about this so you're happy and Blaine's happy". Mike said. Kurt smiled, he knew Mike was right but what was he to do.

**Hey guys sorry for not updating for a while. I've been busy with school and tbh I was stuck for ideas. I hope you liked this chapter. If you have any questions feel free to PM me or tweet me HeyaArmy1 . Please Review**


	7. Cinema

**Hery guys ! I k ow it's been a while. Sorry about that. Schools been really busy. And I've been stuck for ideas for this chapter. I decided to bring Blaine's and Santana's POV into this. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter.**

_Blaine's POV_

I've just arrived at the cinema with Chris. He looks nice today. Definitely not hotter than Kurt though. Nope my Kurt is the hottest guy ever. Anyway me and Chris are going to see the movie Kiss Me. I feel kinda bad Kurt's been dying to see this with me but I've been buys, now I'm seeing it with Chris. I'll make it up to Kurt. "Blaine you ok?" Chris asked smiling at me. I nodded in return smiling back. He patted my shoulder and told me he was going to get the tickets, I smiled and watched him walk off. When he returned I swear it looked like he was high, his smile was so wide.

"Chris , you ok? You're smiling like an idiot." I asked , I was concerned.

"I'm fine." He smiled back. "I'm just so glad to be spending time with someone as awesome as you." he added winking at me. I felt my mouth fall open, no way. I can't believe he just winked at me. Shit don't tell me Chris has a crush on me. Maybe I should just ask him so I can relax during the movie. "Blaine are you sure you're ok. You seem really far." Chris asked smiling weakly at me.

"actually I'm not ok." I said. He looked worried and placed his arm on my shoulder squeezing it gently.

"I'm your friend B. Tell me what's wrong." he said patting my arm with his other hand.

"Kurt and I had a small disagreement. He told me that you had a argument with him at the club. The strangest thing is, he seems to think you're only my friend so you can work you're way in and then ask me out." I said looking at the floor. Chris laughed.

"Blaine, listen to me. You're my best bud. I know I'm gay but I respect that you're in a relationship. I'd be lying if I said I didn't find you attractive but that doesn't mean I'm attracted to you." Chris said putting his fist out waiting for me to fist bump it. I fist bumped it and he chuckled. "We good?" He asked, I nodded. "Good, now move you're ass Anderson I wanna see this movie." he said slapping my arm playfully. We got into the room with the screen and sat down getting ready for the movie, we had about five minuets before it started so me and Chris decided to get to know each other better.

"I can't believe you love that film too." I gasped, Chris laughed.

"well duh. It's like one of the best movies ever." he replied. Because it was a nice day the cinema was basically empty, me and Chris thought we might be the only to hear until I heard giggling from the front rows.

"stop it. We can't do that here. Baby as much as I want to we can't. God Britt don't do that, you know it turns me on." I gasped, Santana and Brittany where here. Wait why do I care, Chris is my friend nothing more. It's not like I'm cheating on Kurt right?. I'm not. Just as I thought things couldn't get worse I heard more voices.

"Brittany, Santana. That's very inappropriate to be doing in a cinema." the voice stated. Rachel Berry was here with Santana and Brittany. Somethings not right. I mean sure Santana can handle Rachel in small amounts much like the rest of us. Then I heard another familiar voice.

"Rach, leave them alone." that was Quinn. Ok now I'm seriously confused. My expression must have given it away because Chris gave me a questioning look.

"my friends are here. But they all don't get along all of the time, so I don't know why they're here together." I whispered. "Also I don't want them to see us. Please whisper if we're talking." I begged, Chris nodded.

"yeah Berry. Me and Britt don't complain when you're shoving you're tongue down Quinn's throat, although I may gag at the very thought of it." Santana fired back earning a gasp from Quinn and Rachel.

"San, baby be nice. Or no more ... " Brittany whispered to Santana. Santana gasped, I could only assume by her expression Brittany was taking about their sex life.

"but Britt, babe you can't that's cruel." Santana tried to argue back,before giving up and hugging Brittany tightly.

"you're friends seem lovely. I didn't know you had more gay friends." Chris whispered. I laughed softly.

"actually, I didn't know either. I mean I knew Brittany was with Santana but I didn't know Quinn and Rachel were dating." I replied honestly. Chris winked and me before pointing towards the screen, the movie was about to begin. Chris seemed to move his arm so it went round the back of my chair, I tensed slightly. I've seen more than enough high school romance movies to know about the arm over the chair trick.

"I hope you don't mind bud. My arm goes to sleep if I don't keep it stretched for a while." Chris whispered, I shook my head. He smiled. God I have a bad feeling about this, I decided to shake it off and try enjoy the movie.

_Santana's POV_

I cuddled into my Britt-Britt. We've been dying to see this movie, it's meant to be the best romantic comedy of the year. Brittany looked at my and smiled, I smiled back and cuddled further into my beautiful girlfriend. I could see hobbit cuddling Quinn, it made me wanna gag. I'm happy for Q don't get me wrong but seriously hobbit? I guess as long as she makes Quinn happy and she's not too annoying I can handle having her around a lot more. Brittany kissed my cheek and I smiled, I know it's such a small gesture but I get electric sparks every time her lips touch my skin. I love it. "Hey baby, are you enjoying the movie?" Brittany asked me. I smiled.

"yes babe. It's very good- I love how the main couple reminds me of us." I replied before kissing her cheek, making her giggle. She snuggled into me and I wrapped my arm around her. After the stressful Katie filled day, this movie was a good idea. I still hate the idea that some creep is stalking me and trying to ruin mine and Britt's relationship but I'm not attracted to her so Brittany has nothing to worry about. I was getting right into the movie when I heard a giggle from my left. God, I turned around to be met by a terrifying sight. Berry and Fabgay were sucking faces, disgusting. Now I truly feel sick. I nudged Brittany and pointed towards them, she looked horrified and shook her head mouthing the words gross. I laughed. Brittany decided to throw some popcorn at them, I giggled at how childish it was but joined in. I mean a chance to throw stuff at hobbit, yes please.

"what the hell." Rachel screamed. Quinn slapped her arm and told her to be quiet. I laughed and Brittany slapped my arm before kissing me. " Santana. Brittany." Rachel said in her I want an answer now tone.

"I can't concentrate on the movie when you and Fabgay are sucking each other's faces off." I replied with disgusted look on my face, Brittany giggled. God she has such an adorable giggle.

"so it's ok for you to make out with your girlfriend but I can't make out with mine?" Quinn questioned.

"no, all we're saying is if you wanna suck each others faces stop making weird noises." Brittany replied. Fuck she's amazing, I love her. I laughed at Quinn and Rachel's red faces.

"I love you baby." I said to Brittany, before kissing her.

"I love you too babe." she chirped giving me one of her seductive winks. Shit I just died. I was going to reply but I heard laughing from the back to the cinema. I looked and Brittany, she looked just as confused as me. I turned to see if Quinn and Rachel were still there. They were. Shit. That means there's someone else here, which means they might of heard us talking about Quinn and Rachel. I looked at hobbit and Q again and they were both pale. "Q, Rach it's gonna be fine." Brittany tried to reassure with a small smile. They nodded silently.

"who else is here." I said loudly. "Tell me." I demanded, Brittany laughed at me. I pouted so she kissed me, I smirked into the kiss but she pulled away before I could deepen it. I scowled at her and she bopped my nose making me scrunch it up.

"It's me San. Blaine." the voice said. I smiled.

"ok, so you finally took lady hummel to see this movie." I asked.

"no. I came here with my friend Chris." Blaine replied. At the mention of the name Chris Brittany shot up, I sent her a confused look but she shook her head and pointed to her phone. I sent her a weak smile before she left.

"where'd Britt go." Quinn asked. "Also hi Blaine." Quinn added.

"I donno, phone call I think." I mumbled in reply.

"Quinn, Rachel can I just say I'm very happy for you both." Blaine said. I think he was smiling. It's hard to see in the dark. They all began chatting so I decided to go see if Britt was alright outside. Once I was outside I spotted my favourite blonde on the phone, she was pacing and talking to Kurt.

" Blaine's here with Chris. Did you not talk to him?" Brittany questioned, walking around in a circle. " Kurt you can't pretend to be ok with this, that guy's a doosh who's after Blaine. I know you trust Blaine but you don't trust Chris so why bother letting Blaine have a fake friend who's using their friendship to try break you two up?" Brittany growled down the phone. Hot she growled, wait did she say Blaine's friend wants to split Klaine up. What's with all the random strangers wanting to split us up? "Sorry, I'm still on edge from the whole Katie thing, she's such a bitch." Brittany said. "Ok, talk to you soon ok bye." She added before she hung up.

Babe, what was that about?" I asked. Brittany sighed before telling me the whole story. After hearing it I was fucking shocked. "No way." I said in disbelief.

"I know right." she said back before wrapping her arms around my waist and kissing me slowly. We stood like that for about five minuets just kissing slowly enjoying the feeling of out lips together. We were interrupted when someone banged into Brittany and knocked her over. I was instantly on the floor helping my baby up.

"you ok baby?" I asked before kissing her nose. She giggle and nodded. I looked up to see who walked into Britt. It was the last person I wanted to see. Katie.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. I don't know how you feel about the double POV's let me know. I want to get back to the Katie thing soon but I kinda want to rally up Kaite and Chris drama at the same time. I need to add Tike in somewhere too so the next couple of chapters may be a bit jumpy or messy. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
